The First Heat
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains HOMOSEXUAL AND HETROSEXUAL SITUATIONS. don't like it than get the F# K OUT JUSTKIDDING ...not


The sun was setting in the savana. It had been a long hard day and Simba was  
glad to be on his way  
back to Pride Rock. He had a typical day of patroling  
and keeping the hyenas out of the Pride Lands.  
As Simba padded through the  
tall grass he noticed something comming his way, he knew it was a lion but he  
was  
up wind so he could not catch his or her scent. Not in the mood to deal  
with anything else today Simbs ducked  
outof the way and hid himself in the  
tall grass. He layed down waiting, when a gust of wind caught his nose. The

wonderful scent of a lioness in heat filled his muzzle. The rustle of the  
grass was getting closer and simba now  
very interested in who was comming  
closer to him, could bearly contain himself. As Simba looked into a clearing

from his hiding spot, the slim figure of a young lioness slowly appeared  
from the tall grass. Simba gasped and  
blinked hard, he could not believe  
that he was lusting over the figure that stood before him. It was the last  
lionness  
he thought it would be. It was his daughter Kiara. Simba figured she  
had come into her first heat a couple days  
he looked Kiara layed down  
in the grass bathing herself in the warm sun. Simba took a breath and steped

out into the clearing, startling Kiara.

"DAD!, What...Where?"she  
yelled.  
"Hi Kiara, sorry about that I didn't mean to sneak up on you." "What  
are you doing way out here?"  
Kiara looked down, "you mean you don't,,,know?"  
"I...I got..."  
Simba smiled "Yes I know dear. I caught your scent when you  
were still a little ways out in the grass."  
"Are you ok why arn't you back at  
Pride rock with the other lioness?"  
"Dad they said that it would be better if  
I were to leave till I was through my heat, cause it would be better  
on you."

Simba smiled. "hey its ok honey, I can take care of you if you would like me  
too." "None of the other lioness  
have to know you saw me today." Kiara  
blinked. "well I'm not sure, I don't know what to do. I mean I have  
never  
felt this way before."  
Simba slowly circled his daughter "I know...I know.  
Just stand there and let me look at you."  
Kiara stood still as he father  
walked aroud her looking at her body. Her slim young body was a beautiful sight.

As Simba passed along her side he noticed that het long tail was slightly  
raised, he padded around to her backside  
and took a look at the beauty that  
was under her tail. Simba stoped dead in his tracks, right there in front of  
him  
was kiaras swollen and dripping light pink yoni. He blinked and took a  
deep wiff of her spicy scent. Apon doing  
this his own maleness had begun to  
unsheath itsself and was becomming gasped as Simba put his  
muzzle  
under her tail and slowly with his raspy tounge gently licked at her small  
opening.  
"DAD!" she yelled. But Simba would not be denied, he was the king.  
He Batted her muzzle with his strong paw  
Simbe tackled Kiara as she tried to  
move away from his lick. He moved her back onto her belly. "You stay still now

Kiara, Daddy is going to give you your first mating lesson." Kiara could not  
believe this and tried to scamper  
out fron her fathers grip, when she felt  
his mighty jaws grab the nape of her neck holding her small body down.  
She  
closed her eyes as simba mounted her, his raging maleness fully erect and  
dripping with pre-cum. Slowly he  
lowered himself down to her and sighed as  
the tip of his cock touched her hot opening. He took a deep  
breath and  
slowly pushed himself into Kiara's yoni."ohh..."Simba yelled out, as kiara  
yelped out in pain  
her virgin insides being ripped apart by her own dad, the  
king. Simba thrusted hard into kiara. he knew he would  
have to make this one  
last, so he skowly continued thursting into her, het yoni hot and tight griped  
his throbbing  
member. Kiara feeling this new sensation soon could not hold  
back she began humpping back at Simba. Simba  
felt her thrust and started togo  
faster. Kiara gritted her teeth and then all of a sudden it hit her, her first  
orgasam.  
Kiara roared out loud,clawing at the ground and all the time making  
her grip on Simbas cock stronger. Simba  
could not hold back any more and  
thrust hard and fast into kiara, Simba let out a deafing roar as he Exploded

into Kiara. He colapsed ontop of her.

"Kiara I'm sorry...I"  
Kiara  
smiled panting "Dad you can do that to me anytime."  
They both smiled and  
cleaned themselves up and togeather walked back to Pride  
Rock.

The End


End file.
